Integrated circuit packages are generally planar and have a plurality of leads projecting laterally and generally downwardly therefrom, as for example, in a so-called "gull wing" design. These leads, in turn, are soldered to respective circuit pads on a printed circuit board, the integrated circuit package being mounted on the surface of the printed circuit board (or "PCB").
Production difficulties are encountered, however, in soldering the leads to the PCB for a number of reasons: First, the leads are not always bent uniformly, either because of tolerance accumulations in production, or because of subsequent shipment or handling; second, the integrated circuit package manufacturers have different specifications for bending or forming the leads; and third, the lateral spacing between adjacent leads is relatively close, that is, the leads have a fine pitch. These production difficulties reduce efficiency and increase costs and, besides, permanent soldered connections interfere with service and maintenance of the equipment out in the field and, especially, upgrading the equipment to use more powerful integrated circuits.